Fangirl in Dreamland
by Dark Will To Die
Summary: Crap Summery: This is what I wished for. I get into my favirote TV show but now what? I guess I didn't think much about it...Rated: T, for laugue. R&R! Give my story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here is my new story. The first chapter is short because it's more of a intro. I'm calling it a chapter anyway. Deal with it!

**Chapter 1:****Animated**

I fall onto my bed exhausted. I'm still fully dressed and the still packed bag was on top of me. I don't really care. I just finished a whole week of school and babysitting.

I close my eyes and think of a way to escape. Maybe I thought to hard?

-----

I slowly wake up but refuse to open my eyes. What was I dreaming about? I think there was a pink vortex but that's all I can remember…

I get up and stare at the almost completely clear sky.

Wait? Sky?!

I look around and completely confirm I'm not on my bed or even in my bedroom. I was about to bite my hand in hopes of waking up when I actually _saw _my hand. It was all animated. My skin color is still the same: tan. Even my finger nails were still there, though my fingerprints were nonexistent.

I look around to see that everything is animated. Everything from the trees to the park bench I was laying on.

Wait. Park bench?

I get up and stare. I feel a weight on my back I look to see a animated version of my backpack.

Right. I hadn't unpacked it from when I got home from Mom's house.

I try to make sense of everything. I'm dreaming. No matter how much I want this to be real, it has to be a dream. But why try to wake up now? Might as well have some fun!


	2. Misadventure

**A/N: **New chapter. For those that read please review

**Chapter 2: Misadventure**

I'd figured out I was in the Naruto world. How could I not? With the four Hokage faces carved into a mountain side like Mt. Rushmore, it's pretty hard to guess.

I walked along what I guesses was a main road do to all the people walking by. I even recognized some of the stores and faces from the show. How in the hell was this part of my imagination?

I keep on getting shoved by all the people rushing by so I head for a street that looks a lot less crowded. I walk a few blocks and a sent enters my nose

Broth. That's what it smelled like. Broth used for soup.

I follow my nose to see the ramen stand Naruto always eats at in the show. I look at the kanji symbols and don't even try to figure out what they could possibly mean. I walk over and pause before I walk in, '_Do they even speak English?_' I walk in figuring I'm about to find out I take a seat at the counter and I'm greeted by a man who looked middle aged, "What would you like?"

English. Thank God… "What do you recommend?"

"What ever you want we can make little lady."

"Uh…" I gave it some thought, "Shrimp flavored with crab fish?"

"We got that."

"Ow, carp," I began to shuffle through my bag and pulled out my wallet. I looked inside and my eyes widened at the foreign money that now replaced my savings from the past six months. I looked up at him, "Can you help me? I'm… uh… not in town often so I don't really know how much any of this is worth," I thanked God for making me a good story teller.

"Ow… were do you live?"

"In the territory between the sand and leaf," I said trying to remember the map they showed on the show my times.

He nodded as if he believed me, "Yeah, I heard there were a few people living way out there," my heart slowed with relief, "So why in town?"

"Mom said I should get out."

"Hmm. Well…" He briefly explained the Japanese money system to me. He even told me the average price of a couple items to help me judge if something was overpriced later. He finally finished and was also finishing my ramen. I reminded him I hadn't paid him yet and gave him money while he rushed back with change and my bowl of shrimp flavored ramen.

"Thanks!" I said while reaching for chopsticks. Thankful I learned how to use them, I pulled them apart and began to slurp my noodles . My eyes widened, "So good," I said the best I could with a mouth full of noodles. I continued devouring my meal, pausing when a boy took a seat next to me.

"Naruto! Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yeah old man! I was off in the village hidden in the mist! Man! They had no ramen over there! Believe it!" the blond said.

"Then you must be hungry!"

"Believe it!" the boy began to dig in his pockets. His face sunk, "Ow! No! My wallet! It's got the be here somewhere!!!" he got all frantic.

I swallowed then giggled. As to be expected, "I can pay for you."

Naruto stared at me with wide eyes, "Really?! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I dug in my bag again and pulled my wallet out again. I paid for a bowl and Naruto must of gotten a glimpse the money I tried to hide, "WOW!!! Are you rich?!"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Oh no!" it was hard to resist bragging about the money I still had in the hidden compartments of my bag, "I've just been saving…"

"So Naruto-," the man started but Naruto already knew what he was about to ask.

"Beef please!" he turned back to me, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the village! Believe it!"

"Believed," I said, "I'm… well you can call me Kitten. A lot of the people I know call me Kitten," that was a lie actually. Only one person nicknamed me Kitten and that person was the only person that called me that. I still liked being called that though.

"Kitten? That's a weird name," Naruto said to me.

"It's just a nickname. And also you owe me for paying for you."

"Sure. What do you need?" the blond asked

"I think I'll figure out later. Anyway," I held out a fist, "Friends?"

He punched my hand, "Sure!"

"Great!" I said and began to eat my ramen again. This dream was getting weirder and weirder.


	3. Practice

**A/N: **This one is a bit long. Too bad I don't know if anyone will even read it...

**Chapter 3: Practice **

I've been here what? A hour? Either way I was bored. When would I wake up anyway? I found out that tree climbing was easy in that one hour. At first I was so surprised. I concentrated on my feet and imagined pouring energy into them. I then formed that energy into nonexistent mussels that grabbed the tree. I bet these were more chakra strings then actual chakra concentration. Who cares? This way was probly was easier anyway.

I sat in a tree and flipped through sketch book I had in my bag that. I was I good artist I had to admit. I only had this one for a month and it was filled a whole third of the way using front and back. Only half of them were the Naruto characters. The other half were other shows, and other sketches. I pulled out a pencil and started on a dragon with much detail. Of course no matter how hard I tried it still looked somewhat animated.

I finished and looked at it. I sighed. I shoved the book back into my bag and jump forty feet to the ground. There was pain in my feet but it soon faded. I could jump from that height in the other world to. I loved to climb and jump. I leaned against the fence that lined both sides of the street.

According to the information Naruto blabbed to me at lunch, it was close to the chunin exams. I would like to meddle with that but I don't know if I can.

Maybe I could practice the karate I was already learning in the other world. I was like a brown belt right now. I also knew how to use a few weapons, but wait… I didn't have any weapons here. Shit. Maybe I could see if the had any I could brose the stores. This is the world of the ninja. They're bond to have something for fighting.

I made my way to the main road. Almost immediately I found a weapons store. I ran inside without second thought.

Most of the weapons were kunai. I have no idea how to use those!!! There are even some things that I'm not sure what they are. Just that all the shelves and cases were full of things I didn't know how to use. Damn it! I move to a display case in the back that has swords in it only to see that most of them had 'P U R C H A S E D' in red letters on them.

I began to search the shelves, desperate to find something. Oh wait! What's that?

On the shelve is a little red cylinder that doesn't stand out mush compared to everything else. I reach for it and grab it. How was _this _a weapon? On one end were some dull pompoms on slightly long white string. There was on string that came down that had bunches of blue beads on it and two others that had bells. Either way, this was something I didn't know how to use either.

I was about to put it back on the shelve but the shopkeeper stopped me, "See you have a observant eye. I've been keeping that one for a while now. No one seems to see it."

"What is _it_?" I asked.

"That's a chakra stick. Used to be a lot better known a while back but now hardly anyone uses it," he told me.

I look at it again, '_So it **is **a weapon?_' I look at him now, "How do you use it?"

"Just pour in a little chakra and it gets longer, and see this?" he pulled off a centimeter long cap that was on the opposite end of all the decoration. Inside was a very short blade, "If you take the end off first then poor in chakra it'll become a sword."

I held out my hand and he gave the cap to me. I began thinking about it then finally said, "I'm not that good with chakra control. Is there somewhere were I can try this first?"

"Sure!" The shopkeeper replied quickly, "There's a little are out back that we managed to get in-between all the buildings."

"So where?"

"Oh yeah!" he pointed to a door behind the counter, "Just out that way," he handed the chakra stick to me.

"Thanks!" I started the walk over. I went out and now I was in a small area enclosed by building walls on all sides. The walls had slash marks and there so I'm guessing that someone else wanted to try a weapon too.

I made sure that the chakra stick had the end on it then did what I thought was pushing chakra into it. Immediately I grew. I had done it! I cut off the flow and it came back down again. Now I took off the cap and focused again. It grew into a long but not to long blade. I began focusing on making it shorter and longer then cut off the chakra again and it got shorter again.

I wondered what good this would do me. Normally I used the sheath in my fighting style but in this all I had was the cap. Oh well. Better then nothing I suppose. Way better then nothing.

I walk back in and find the shopkeeper, "This won't break right after I buy it, right?"

"Of course not! Does a lot of damage too!" he said in a little unserious tone, "Now is that all you want. I can give you a discount."

I selected a kunai pouch and a bunch of four star shuriken and a few regular kunai. I paid for it all the walked out. '_Oh crap…_' I didn't know where the training grounds were. I put the chakra stick on my belt the thought about it. I began walking toward where I hoped they might be. Thankfully, I was right. I came a forest area still in side the walls of the village were the trees hade a few slash marks here and there and there where logs for training and among other things.

I place my backpack against and decided to warm up first. I start doing pushups to find that they're a lot easier to do. I wonder why that is. Maybe training efforts amounted to more here? I don't know. I then stretch a bit before continuing with sit ups and squats. I somehow did a hundred each. How?

I decide to ponder it later as I start to beat the hell out of one of the logs. This is easier too for some reason. I can hit a lot harder without hurting myself. I watch pieces chip of and some fly off while others fall to the ground. Okay. I'm done kicking the crap out of the log. Time to work on my form.

I get in a fighting stance and start doing moves randomly.

Kick. Punch. Flip. Punch. Kick. Punch. Flip. Elbow. Side step. Side kick. Flip. Back elbow.

I normally had a lot of flips when I practiced and fought. My favorite was when you side flip through the air, like a cartwheel with no hands, then the first foot came down on target and then you kicked again with the other. This move probly had a name. They _all _have names, I just never paid attention when sensei told us. Of course he knew. When ever we were tested and he asked me to do something I'd always have to ask what he was talking about.

I wasn't even feeling tired beyond the point were I'd usually pass out. Weird, but awesome. Especially with all the flips and other complicated moves I love to add to my fighting style. Sensei also told me not to use to many of those too, that they would tire me out to quickly. I never really listened to him though. I'd always imagine how great I must look using those moves and soon it just became a habit.

I now take a break even though I'm probly more energized then tired. My breaths are even and slow and my heart beat hardily noticeable. I look up to see the Sun still a bit high. It was probly still in the afternoon but there was still plenty of more time to train.

Wait did I just _want _to train _more_? Weird. Normally I wouldn't mind a hour or so but I never wanted to train more afterwards.

I pull out the chakra stick I bought a couple of hours ago. I decide I don't want to practice my sword handling yet so I keep the cap on and did what I thought was focusing my chakra. Apparently I did it right again as it began to extend. I began working on my form. This type of weapon was the first I used in class except for the num chucks. My form is good… I think. I probly twirl the poll between my fingers a lot more then I have to. After about forty-five minutes I actually _start _to feel tired. Not much, but enough that I know my form will suffer for it. It's probly from forcing chakra into the poll on top of the training I was _already_ doing before that.

I cut off the flow of chakra to my weapon sit down to meditate. I begin to let my mind wonder when I realize something. None of the mental barriers were there! It's like they didn't exist in this world! I focus a little. I can actually travel by mind here without limits on where and how far I could go! This was amazing! I wonder if anyone even knew about this.

I begin to focus on the village. I can see it from a overview. I don't think I'll need directions again. I look around then spot what I'm looking for.

The academy.

I look around then wonder into a room full of six year olds .Embarrassing yes, but I need to learn. They can't see me anyway. All these kids are as old as first graders yet they are all so quiet. There isn't even a sign of fun in this classroom. No toys or games. Just a class for serious ninjas. I spot a kid doodling and a few whispering to each other. At least they _still_ know how to be kids.

The teacher is writing out something on the board. I read it to find out it's all about why ninjas are important. Darn. Guess there's only a big lecture coming for this class.

I decide I'm finished for now and open my eyes to find myself back and the training grounds again. I'd have to remember about the meditating later. Right now I need the start training again.

I still don't want to work on my sword skills so I pull out some of the star shuriken. I look around for a spot on one of the trees. I find a noticeable spot because some bark is pulled off on it then aim.

I imagine the shuriken as a mini Frisbee as I aim. A few random numbers and pictures go through my head and I curse for being such a nerd then throw. I hit mark but not as close to the center as I want. I pull out a lot more so there is one in-between each finger. More numbers and a few angels come to mind and I follow them this time. I cross my arms preparing then bring them forward then release before my arms go all the way to the side. They all hit. They're all in a single column with very little room in-between right down the middle of the bare spot on the tree.

Crap. I just learned to aim that one kind of weapon in a few minutes! I wonder how pissed Naruto would be if I told him.

I run over and pull the shuriken out of the tree. I paused of a bit, '_Do ninja even reuse these?_' I pull the rest out and decide I'd find out later. I put then back into the pouch and pull out the chakra stick again.

I take off the cap this time and it quickly grows as I force chakra into it. I figured I no longer had to be careful when I used chakra, and I had it down well. Crap. There was another thing I practically mastered in one day.

I practice for about fifteen minutes then think of something, '_What if I focused chakra around the blade?_' I thought about it for a bit then tried it. I felt hard at first because I was used to everything being directly connected to the body, but soon I had a feeling I had it right. I held it like that for a few minutes to make sure I was used to doing it. Wouldn't want to lose control right in the middle of practicing. Soon I began working on my form again.

I slashed at the air and came close to a tree. Even though the blade didn't touch the tree a mark appeared. I looked at it then started training again. I was doing pretty well when something happened.

I stepped on a huge rock that I could feel through the sole of my shoe. I was surprised a bit and uncontrollably fluxed the chakra flow to and around the blade. As I staggered foreword to catch my balance, I brought the sword releasing some of the chakra around it. A dull blast came out and raced against the ground. I regained balance and watched it go. Luckily, it somehow missed all the trees and instead went in-between them. It soon disappeared into the ground. I stared and the long bare patch on the ground where the grass was obviously burnt away and the small crack in the ground, '_I'll have to try and remember how I did that,_' I told myself.

I suddenly felt like I didn't want to train anymore so I started to leave. I capped the chakra stick and tied it to my belt again. Then I started to hear voices, '_Why dose everyone have such weird timing?_'

I brushed off my clothes and started to leave when I heard someone call me, or my nickname at least.

"KITTEN!!!"

"Kitten?" asked another male voice, obviously confused by the outburst of the owner of the first male voice.

I sighed, "Hey Naruto. Just leaving," I gestured with my hand.

"Wait! You got to watch us train! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Kitten?" emo boy repeated.

"It's a nickname," I said quickly

"Then what's your real name and how do you know Naruto?" Sasuke asked me.

"I just met him and your supposed to give your name first before asking for someone else's," I replied

"Sasuke Uchiha. Now, who are you?" he asked in a tone that said I'd die pretty soon if I didn't tell him.

I rolled my eyes then tried to remember some Japanese elements and words before I threw a bunch together, "Uh… Tora Mizubara," I hoped I got it right. I was aiming for Tiger Water-flower. Oh crap. Something else I now had to remember.

"Well _Tora,_ what are you doing here?" he asked very seriously, "The training grounds are for _training_. Not a place for little girls to play."

I stare at him then say with much sarcasm, "But I was haven't the most wonderful tea party! Mr. Teddy Bear and Ms. Dolly always love having tea here!" I did my cutest pout but I didn't know if it was working in amine form.

Of course all I received from Sasuke was a cold glare but Naruto burst out laughing. I smiled and shrugged then grab my bag that I almost forgot. I throw it over my shoulder then begin walking away again.

Something pulled me back by the collar of my shirt. I growled a bit, "What?" I knew who it was.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked.

I turned around and looked at him, "That's my biz," I stuck out my tong. Judging by the way he reacted he hadn't had anyone do that for a while, especially a girl since most of them all are his fan girls. Stupid writers…


	4. Visits and Memories

A/N: [IMPORTANT Just so you people know… This is not a Sasuke& Occ paring. Just didn't want you to read this chapter and think that. It's just how this the chapter turned out. I don't have any plan of pairing _Sasuke _(_ewe…_) with any of my character in any of my stories… yet.****

Chapter 4: Visits and Memories 

I was no longer going to deny it. This wasn't a dream. Well it was but I was in it for real. A real dream. Does that make sense?

I wondered around looking for a place to eat. It felt like hours ago since I had that ramen… oh wait! It _was_ hours ago.

I wondered a bit till a familiar sent came to my nose. Fast food. Yes! They do have it here!!!

I ran, following the scent and soon came to a small restaurant. The sign for this one was in kanji and I was horrible at reading kanji, though I'd have to try since I'm in a Japanese world.

fa-sutofu-do… _Fast Food…_

That was all I could read. There was more but my brain was already hurting. I walked inside.

"Welcome!!!" I was greeted by a black haired girl, "Walk would you like?"

"What do you have?"

"Well have a menu right up there," she pointed at a board on the wall

Curse the world. It was in kanji too!!! FUCK!!!! '_Chi-zu Ba-ga,_' I think that's what one of them said, "Cheese burger?"

"Okay! What do you want on it?" the girl asked happily.

"Do you have lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles?"

"Yep! Would you like fries?"

"Duh…"

"What would you like to drink? We have-"

"Water," I interrupt her.

"Great! You can take a seat! We'll have your food in a few minutes!" she said happily.

I sat down at one of the tables and watched her go through a door that I guessed led to the kitchen. I sighed deeply. I always hated the waiting! It seemed like hours until she came back with a little brown paper bag and a drink.

"Here's your odder!"

I paid for it quickly and rushed out of there. I looked around for a place to eat and since this was the Leaf Village, there were a lot of trees. I picked one that had a think trunk and climbed up. I sat on the side no one would see me from the street then started to devour my meal.

It was like any regular burger. I ate the fries while taking sips of my water every so often. Now my meal was gone. I needed to dispose of this garbage. I looked around and saw a dumpster. '_Weird… I never saw those in the show,_' I jump down and run over then throw in my garbage. After that's done I go away and wondered what to do.

I decided I'd wonder around and see who'd I bump into. I thought about it for a bit. Isn't weird that Naruto and Sasuke are the only people I've bumped into so far? Oh well… I'll find someone else soon.

I stopped in a clothes shop first. Not the best place to look for people but I needed some stuff. I picked out some black fluffy wristbands, black tank top, black cargo Capri's, and black ninja shoes. That's a lot of black… I paid for it then used their fitting rooms to change. When I walked out I was completely happy with the results. I tied my weapons pouch to my leg and put my clothes in my backpack, then thanked God that my backpack was black too. I got rid of my sneakers then headed around for nowhere in particular. Unfortunately for me, I bumped into Sasuke while in the park.

I saw him leaning against a tree and whirled around to walk away. To late. He had already seen me.

"Tora…?"

I turned around to look at him again then yelled, "S.T.U.F. you fucking Uchiha! I ain't got time!" I turned around to run but he appeared in front of me.

"What?!" Sasuke asked.

Screw this. I focused chakra to my feet and legs to help me be as fast as possible. Well fast as possible was way faster then humanly possible. I turn my head to see that he's following me but falling behind.

We run out of the park, down the street, around the block, up the same street, through the same park, down a _different_ street and then on building tops.

At first I didn't realize but I had jumped onto the roof of a building and was now jumping roof to roof. How in the hell was I doing this? Well… jump now questions later.

I look back for a bit to see Sasuke still falling behind. Was he doing it on purpose? I memorize the buildings in front of me the turn around to jump backwards. My timing was perfect and every time I hit roof instead of falling.

I try to look at the Uchiha's face but he's to far and moving to much. I look and slow down a bit. Big mistake. He disappears and something catches me on my next landing.

I don't even look at him, "I _knew _you were holding back. You were going far to slow!" Sasuke keeps his arms tightly wrapped around me, "Quit hugging me, you stacker!"

He doesn't respond so I turn my neck and _lick_ him on the check.

"Yuck!" Sasuke finally releases his hold and takes a few steps back with discuss on his face.

I turn around and look at him then stick out my tong and spit, "Ewe… Why are you complaining? You taste like sweat and dirt!" I mange to say with my tong still out. I was being quite truthful. I bring up my hands and try to rub the taste away. I squat down on the building and take off my bag and start to did through it.

"Of course I've been training! You wouldn't…" he seemed to drop off as something came to _his _mind. Of course I don't know what. "Before… are you a ninja?" Okay… now I do.

I found my mint gum and chewed a piece a bit before answering, "No. Why?"

"Don't lie."

"About what?" I say continuing my first goal: annoy the Uchiha.

His eye twitched and he turned his back to me, "I don't have the time to deal with people so far below me."

I blew through my sealed lips and made a farting sound. When Sasuke turned to look at me, I was holding both eyelids down and sticking my tong out, "Blah! Blah! Blah! Blabber blah!"

"I hate you," he said as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Well I don't hate anyone. I just don't like everyone," one of my own favorite philosophies. "I'm going now," I stood up, "If you're _here _then you _can't _be at the training grounds. Sweetness."

Sasuke gave me a cold glare, "Listen _Tora Mizubara._ The training grounds _aren't _for games!"

I didn't listen. Just walked away. I heard a sound behind me and turned to see him gone. Thank god! Annoying him is tiring. I head in the directions of the training grounds with no rush or worries… for now. 

I arrive to see Naruto still there, running up a tree yelling as if it was the hardest thing he ever done.

"Wow…" I said acting.

He jumped down in front of me and smiled, "Cool huh? All the greatest ninja know how to climb trees with no hands! Believe it!"

"Really?" I said acting surprised, "How do you do it?"

Naruto's grin was probly the biggest I've ever seen, real or anime, "You got to focus a chakra to your feet then you can run up the tree! I like your new clothes by the way."

"Oh… Thanks but I'm not that good with chakra…" big lie.

"Oh Yeah. You didn't have any special ninja training did you?"

"Well you don't have to say it like it's the worst thing in the world!"

"Oh… Sorry I- What are you doing?"

I pulled off my backpack then walked over to the tree and eyed it. I concentrated a bit then put one foot on the tree.

"Wait! You'll hurt yourself!" Naruto yells at me.

"I have no intention to do so," I say. I finally put my other foot on the tree and stand there for a bit.

"What the? But… but…" Naruto muttered.

I began walking slowly, rising and lowering my chakra on purpose to make it seem like I was struggling. I still stayed in the range that you had to be in to stay on the tree though. I got higher then cut the flow in half and started to fall.

"Kitten!" I heard Naruto yell.

I concentrated the chakra again and regained balance then pushed of the tree and landed on the ground.

Naruto stared at me, "You! You! You…"

I cut him off, "See? I still have a long way to go till I'm as good as you…"

"What?! You practically mastered it in seconds!!!" Naruto yelled at me.

I smiled. I was starting small but I was going to mess with everyone here.

I heard odd rustling in the leaves and turned to see that damned Uchiha, "What the hell do you want you stacker?!" by the way it looked he just arrived. I was sure that he went to the training grounds when he left me on the roof so he could watch my technique. I was relieved to see he didn't. I would hate it if I wanted to beet him up and he knew my every move.

"Who _are _you? And don't lie," he asked me seriously.

I opened my mouth but Naruto stole my answer, "What are you talking about Sasuke? She told you her name," I looked at him. Naruto probly didn't even remember what I said was my name was.

I looked at them both then stared at Sasuke with a truly confused look, "Yah… I'm Tora Mizubara! And don't you call me by my nickname! That privilege is for everyone _but _you!!!"

"I know for a fact you are _not _who you say you are," Sasuke explained, "I checked the village records. There is _no _Mizubara family or in any of the villages around us."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

I stood up and grabbed my bag, "I'm out of here. It's getting to sop opera-y for me…"

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled grabbing my shoulder, "You didn't answer my question. Who are you?!"

"The one who is confused," I said, "Just because I'm not in your stupid village records you deny me my own name? This is stupid… really stupid. I don't get the point in why you keep following me everywhere too."

Sasuke's nose cricked as he prepared his come back. Luckily, Naruto came to my rescue, "Oh! Leave her alone Sasuke! What the hell _is_ the point of this? Believe it!"

"She's not in the records and she did that technique in seconds! I bet she's been lying about some things!"  
I sighed deeply, "This is why I avoid people…" I readjusted my back pack straps and jerked out of Sasuke's hold. I walked away and waved, "Hope you get over this soon emo!"

They just watched me leave.

I now sat in _another_ tree. It was near sunset and now I pulled out a piece of paper from my bag. In the light the Sun still provided I read the message on it, "_Happy B-day Kitten. Here's one of the pictures I developed. The rest come soon!_" I it over and I could make out all the people that attended my twelfth birthday party. All my siblings were there, half and whole; My parents too, my cousins, Aunts and Uncles, my grandparents from both sides and so many of my friends. Even if the picture was in a animated form they still looked the same. What if I never see them again? Such a scary thought… I hold the picture above my heart and let out a few silent sobs.

I felt the paper slip from my hands. I look up to see Sasuke with my memory in his hands, "Who are these people? There's so many of them but I don't recognize a single one."

I imminently made a grab for it but he pulled it out of my reach, "Give that b-AACKKK!!!!" I lost my footing and started to fall of the branch. I fell into the arms of _him_.

"Who are these people?" He asked pissed.

"What does it matter!!! They're gone anyways!!! Why can't you leave me the _fuck_ alone and let me be miserable?!?!?" I yelled. I put my hands over my mouth when I realized what I said. More tears washed over my dry ones as I pushed myself out of his arms.

He reacted by yelling back, "You think you're the only one who's suffered from loss?! Well I-"  
"I know all about your stupid brother and your dead family. Sure I'm sorry for you but you but keep relying on yourself and you'll never get your stupid revenge! You'll probly end up doing something stupid instead!" I said trying to calm myself down. Maybe I could change something else too.

"How do you know about that?"

"Who knows…"

Suddenly we heard footsteps. I turned my head to see Kakashi walking down the street. Great. One of my favorite adult characters in this show and I probly look like a mess. My cheeks are probly flushed from yelling at Sasuke so much. I frown deeply.

Kakashi looks up from his book and I can make out a smile under his mask, "Oh hey, Sasuke! I thought I heard your voice. Who's your friend?"

"More like enemy," I correct him, "Who are you anyways?" I ask to avoid suspicion.

"Name's Kakashi. And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm-"

"Don't listen to her. All she dose is lie," Sasuke said while at the same time rudely interrupting me.

I can feel a vein pop out on the side of my head, "Oh yeah, Mr. Emo? Who asked you?" The flames in my eyes right now were probly redder then his sharingan.

"Oh Sasuke can she _at least _tell me her name? What harm could it do?" Kakashi asked.

My eye twitched as I stared into space, "I wonder…" I snapped back to reality and declared, "I'm Tora! Tora Mizubara! Though most everyone I know calls me Kitten, except for him," I point at Sasuke, "I don't like him so I don't want him to call me Kitten!" I said it all like I was five years old.

"Well _Kitten_, what did Sasuke ever do?" Kakashi asked me as if _he_ was talking to a five year old.

"Anything and everything that could be considered sin," I said in a more serious tone.

"Have you met any of my other students?" he asked.

"I met Naruto. Wait… is Naruto your student? I saw him with Sasuke but…" my voice trailed off.

"Yes. He is one of my students," Kakashi said. I wonder why he was still talking to me.

"He seems strong… stubborn, protective, outgoing, playful… Sort of reminds me of a fox now that I think about…" my voice train of but of course my words _weren't _an accident. I saw Kakashi's eye's narrow with question but I pretended I didn't notice.

"Fox?" Kakashi questioned me.

"Yeah!!!" I declared, "Especially with those markings on his cheeks. They almost look like whiskers don't they?"

"Naruto is nothing like a fox," Sasuke finally joined our decision.

I turned to him, "Your just jealous 'cause _you_ want to be a fox, Mr. Emo! Well no! If your any animal it'd be a worm! Bottom of the food chain!"

Kakashi seemed to relax a bit, "Well I'm going home now. Nice to meet you Kitten."

"Bye! Hope I see you later!!!" I yelled


	5. Music

A/N: Here. Chapter five. ****

Chapter 5: Music 

"Stop flowing me Uchiha!!!" I ran away, pissed that I hadn't lost him yet, "Starker emo!"

Sasuke was now catching up to me. I was panting a bit. I was used to running for long periods of time, just not this fast! There was still hope though, the sun was now setting. Maybe I could just evade him till dark then hide…

"Why the fuck are you following me?" I had a good idea why. After Kakashi left he accused me of being a spy and I yelled at him that I didn't want to hear it and ran away.

"Stop! I'll catch you either way!" he yelled at me.

"Screw you!" I saw the Hokage faces get higher in front of me. Soon I was running up the mountain side. Sasuke was following me on the wall and I remembered he thought I couldn't run this fast up wall. Seeing his sharingan activated I lowered my chakra unsteadily to make it less suspicious. After I was about forty feet up the stone wall I began to fall. I launched onto the wall and quickly found footholds and places for my hands to grip, "Fuck…"

Sasuke was coming at me with unbelievable speed as I tried to slide side ways. I was about to push off but I was to late. I was in Sasuke's hold _again_, "God damn it! Let go! Perv!"

"I'm taking you to the to the Konoha police," I heard him say.

"You mean the Police department? Didn't that place used to be run by your clan before…" I remembered reading it, I wasn't quite sure though. I looked up to see Sasuke staring at me, "What?! And can we please get down? I think the blood is rushing to my head…" he was holding me in a odd position.

"No. What village are you from?" Sasuke asked me coldly.

"Uh… You probly never heard of it …"

"Where is it…"

"What the fuck is this? _Twenty Questions_? Put me down!" I growled then grinned, "AHH!!! Help! I'm being molested!!!"

His hand went over my mouth, "What the fuck?"

I licked his hand and he released me completely. I fell to the ground and tried to regain my balance. I was dizzy from being upside down so long. It was still getting darker and I began to run while everything seemed to spin around me. I took a quick turn and knew I was out of sight, and I knew he probly didn't know tracking yet.

I began to walk and wondered where I'd stay for the night. I had to a to admit, even though I said I'd stay awake through the night, I was to tired for that to be an option. Damn it… so sleepy… Maybe some nice hot ramen would walk me up?

I walked to the ramen stand, the thought of a good meal seemed to wake me up. I finally got there and walked in and took a seat. I ordered the same thing I had before and paid then noticed the slurping noises next to me. I turned my head, "Oh… Naruto! How'd I mange to miss you? How are ya?"

He looked at me with a mouth full of noodles and muttered something I'm guessing was, 'Hey Kitten,' or something like that. He swallowed till his mouth was empty then said, "I'm getting a new mission tomorrow! Believe it!"

I had a good idea on what the mission was, "Cool. What's the Mission?"

"I don't know. But if we have to meet Kakashi there has to be a mission!"

"Hmm… Have you had any missions helping clean up the village?"

"No…"

"Well you'll probly get a few eventually. What some tips? 'Cause I want to make sure you do better then that damn Sasuke."

"Really? Then tell me anything that might help!"

"'Kay. _Tip one_," I smiled. I was meddling time! "One mission may be helping pull weeds-"

"Pulling weeds? What kind of mission is that?!"

"Oi! Don't complain to me! Now where was I?" I thought for a bit, "Okay, when your pulling weeds make sure that you don't pull any special plants some one maybe growing. So _don't_ try to go as fast as possible. First ask what you _shouldn't_ pull then be careful."

"Okay. I get it! What's next?"

"Probly helping clean the river system," I paused waiting for a outburst. There was non so I continued, "You want to make sure that you keep balance when your against a strong current. The tree climbing technique can also be use to keep you above water so-"

"You can use that for that?" Naruto yelled.

"What for what?"

"Walking on trees for walking on water?"

"Well I heard they differ a bit but it's the same basic principal. Anyway, just make sure you don't look like a idiot and get swept away by the current 'Kay?"

"Yeah! Sure!" Naruto yelled at me then took some more noodles and swallowed, "Anything else?"

"Yeah actually…" I said recalling one more thing, "Dose your sensei have any dogs?"

"Yeah I think…"

"He might ask you to help him walk them or something. You know how to make dogs stop right?"

"No…"

"Well if they're trained dogs they should respond to _heel_. Or sometimes you can yell sit or something if that doesn't work, though it's best to just not pick the biggest dog."

"Okay."

I smiled as my bowl came, "Hey Naruto. How many bowls have you had so far?"

"Huh? Oh! This is my first. But I'm having more! Believe it!" he said and continued to eat more.

I slurped away half of my bowl then turned to Naruto who was already done, "I'll pay for your second round if you can help me find a hotel to stay at. Not too expensive though, I need to save."

"Really?" Naruto grinned, "Sure I'll help you! Hey old man! I want your biggest bowl! Beef flavored!"

"Sure Naruto!" the man came over to collect the money.

I gladly paid and turned to face Naruto, "Find me a good place and we'll be even!"

"You can stay at my place tonight!"

I questioned weather or not that was a good idea in my mind, "Really?" I thought of more to add then came up with the perfect question, "Won't your parents mind?"

"No my parents are dead. So you can stay over! No problem!"

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh… they died when the village got attacked by the fox."

"Oh… Sorry. Bet they would have been better then my parents. They were asses…"

"Wait… _were_?"

"I don't know where they are. If fact I woke up in this village on a park bench. Bet it was them that did it. Though can't complain much. Must be the biggest improvement in my life…" most of that was true, except me thinking my parents put me in the Naruto world.

"Wait? You woke up out of your house?"

"Yeah. So? I was planning on running away anyways. So it doesn't matter."

"So where do you come from?"

"Well I won't lie to you. I was told that I was living in America. Ever heard of it?"

"No…Is it one of the Ninja Nations?"

"No clue. But I had friends and family there for all I'm concerned. I just want to get back to them. Just need to find out how…"

"Wow is that real?"

"Yes. Though don't tell Sasuke! In fact don't tell anyone. Just pretend you never heard me tell you that…"

"Why?"

"I don't know yet… Can you just pretend I never said all that?" It was true that most of it slipped out.

"Sure. I owe you anyways."

"Thanks."

-----

Naruto lead me down the dark roads to his apartment, "Thanks Naruto. If you ever need anything just tell me."

"No it's okay. I just got to find a place for you to stay."

I looked around and it was true. The bedroom, kitchen, and dinning room were all part of _one _room. I looked around to see a pink two person coach. It seemed to be the only option besides the bed, "So am I sleeping there?" I pointed with my finger.

"I guess it our only choice. You can sleep on the bed if you want to. I got to wake up for the mission anyways," Naruto suggested.

"No. I'm fine with the coach. As long as there's no springs pocking me it's totally cool."

"Okay. If you say so."

I walked over to the couch and slid off my back pack. I sat down I shuffled through my bag.

"Hey… what's in there anyway?"

"In here?" I pointed to my bag and he nodded, "Just my stuff, like clothes and stuff for entertainment and drawing."

"Really? Ain't girls supposed to carry make up in their bags?"

"It depends. Normally I wouldn't carry around a bag at all… But a lot of my stuff is in here so whatever," I pulled out a hair brush some orange scented shampoo, lotion, and body wash, "I do carry around these though," I put them down and started searching more, "Do you have a shower I can use?"

"Sure! That door over there," he pointed at a wooden door next to a dresser.

"Thanks," I pulled out some sweat shorts and a tank top, "Do you mind if I use it right now?"

"Sure. Go ahead. The water takes a while to heat up by the way."

"Thanks," I walked inside to enter a cheap blue tiled bathroom. It was clean but the dull blue color made everything look rough even if it wasn't. I placed my clothes on the floor and got in the shower with my own bathing supplies, not even looking at what Naruto might have. I was quick. Probly took me about seven minutes. I sat in the shower trying to rub off the water because I didn't know if I could use the towels.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey are you done? The towels on the rack are clean so you know."

"Thanks!" I pulled one off and stared drying myself.

"Throw it over the shower curtains when your done!"

"Got it!" I dried out my hair quickly then throw the towel like he said. I put on lotion he dressed. I came out of the bathroom brushing my hair, "Thanks again," I went looking through my bag for my toothbrush.

"No problem. But what are you looking for now?" Naruto asked.

"Toothbrush," I said quickly.

"Oh… I'll go look for a blanket. By the way, how long are you staying?" Naruto asked.

I paused, "I guess till I find somewhere else to stay or when I can find my way back home…"

"Okay…"

I brushed my teeth and came out of the bathroom again to find a large think dark red blanket spread out on the coach, "Thanks…"

"Would you stop saying that? That must have been the hundredth time today! Believe it!"

"Okay. What time is it anyways?"

"Eight nineteen. It's still early. I'm going to go get ready for bed," Naruto said as he walked over to his dresser, "By the way. You can throw you clothes in the hamper over there," he pointed to a basket next to the dresser.

"Okay," I walked over and threw them in. Naruto went to change and when he came out I had my PSP out and the headphones around my neck, sort of listening to music, but also thinking of other things.

"What's that?"

"Huh? Oh… just my PSP. I like listening to music before I go to bed."

"You can listen to music on there? What kind?"

"I got dance, rock and roll and stuff on mine, though I doubt you'll like my choices in music."

"Rock and _what_?" Naruto asked confused.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me! You've never heard rock before?!" I though to myself, '_What kind of world **doesn't **have rock?!_'

"Maybe I could listen to yours?"

"No wait, wait! You haven't heard blues, country, jazz, metal _or _electric?" he shook his head to everyone and I return smacked myself in the head, "God… what kind of hell have you sent me to?"

"It can't be that bad…" Naruto said.

"Well no but I just can't believe… well forget it you can listen to mine," I unplugged my headset and music came out of the game system instead. We listened to Wannabe, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Candy Man, American Idiot, Dirty Little Secret, The Sweet Escape, The Great Escape, and so many others.

I was on the floor dancing along and Naruto stared at me, "What are you doing?"

"Dancing," was my simple answer.

"I've never seen anyone dance like that."

I was starting to do free style but stopped to stare at him, "You've _got _to be kidding."

"No. But it looks really cool! The music's awesome too! Believe it!"

"I'm glad you feel that way but it's really close to Nine… aren't you going to a Mission tomorrow?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" he stared doing a bunch of last-minute-before-bed things.

"Don't forget your alarm clock."

"Right!" he ran over to his night stand.

I pulled the coves over me and laid my head on the armrest. I fell asleep during the commotion.


	6. Meetings

**A/N: **Just so you all know, I don't hate emos. In fact, I have emo friends. It's just Sasuke is a hate emo and I don't like hate emos that much.

**Meetings**

The alarm went off and I kept my eyes. I was never the type to hit the alarm right away. Sometimes I'd fall back asleep while it was still going. You wounldn't believe how many times I had to chase the bus because of that. I shifted a bit and realized that I wasn't in my bed.

My eyes open, they ajusted to the dim light of the new day to realize I wasn't in my room, "Oh yeah..."

The alarm stopped, "Soory if that woke you Kitten! You can go back to sleep if you want..."

"No. If I did that I'd probly sleep through the whole day," I leaned up and looked around, "I need to get use to not waking up at home anymore..."

"Hmm..." Naruto probly could tell I was sad, "Well why don't you come and watch me on my mission! I'll be awsome! Believe it!"

"I do believe it Naruto. But no thanks. I think I'll just wonder around the village... Hey, maybe I can go grocery shopping and cook dinner for you when you get back. So far I only seen you eat..." I paused when he got a cup of instant-ramen out of the cabnit, "Nah... forget it..." I looked at the stove. I wasn't even sure if that thing would even work...

"So what are you going to do today?" Naruto asked me.

"I don't know... I was never use to so much freedom..." I said.

"You mean at your old home?"

"Yeah... but it was still home," I looked at him, "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Right!" he rushed over to the sink and peeled the top on his ramen. He felled it then popped it into the microwave. Naruto pushed in three minutes then ran over to his dresser. He pulled out a black T-shirt a those weird orange pants he always wears. Naruto ran over to his closet and pulled out one of his orange and blue jackets then put it all on top of the dresser. Now he looked at a loss of what to do until the timer for the ramen went off.

I just sat on the couch and watch. I had enough watching so I went digging through my bag. Most of everything I had for waring was black. Not that I was goth or anything, juat that all of the things I thought wpuld look good on me were black. Case closed.

"I'm going to use your bath room to change," I pulled out a pair of longer shorts that ended at the knees. I also pulled out a black tank-top with a green flower patern on one side, black figerless gloves and a thin white vest that would end at the abdomen. Yeah maybe my clothes were a little werid. I even went back in to pull out white leg-warmers, I liked leg-warmer way better then socks.

Naruto still hadn't responded to me. I turned to look at him to see him staring at the microwave. I walked over to the bathroom and changed quickly into my black and white outfit. When I walked out the timer for Naruto's ramen still hadn't gone off but it was pretty close.

"What? Do you have a different out fit every day?" Naruto asked.

"And what? You don't?" I snapped back.

"Well not meny people get alot of different things when they pick out stuff. Especially Ninja because we just buy the same stuff we feel confortable to fight in," Naruto said to me.

"Wow, that makes sense. But I like having verity," I said to him. The timer finally went off and he was quick to take it out. I smiled as I got a idea, "I am also envisoining the milk being bad because you were out on a mission for a long time."

Naruto finished preparing the main course in his meal and placed it on the table, "Wait... what?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? In fact I bet alot of your stuff is spoiled. Been on lot of missions huh? Too busy to bother woth it?"

"Huh?" Naruto ran over to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed the milk and shook it, "No way..." he went through his produce drawers and stared, "Uhh..." even from were I was I could see mold on some cheese and other meats to.

"Heh heh, Don't got time to go shapping do you?"

"Or the money!" he proclaimed, "I'm trying to save!"

"You can borrow some of..." I didn't finish. I could get to nice with my money! I had no idea how long I'd be here!

"Some what?"

"I was going to say some of my money but I've been getting to care free with it. Uh... Maybe I could buy some stuff for you but not all of it... Uhh..."

"Realy?"

"Just eat already! I'll just have to clean out your fridge when your doing your missions," I said tiredly, "Then I'll go shopping and help you restock. You probly shouldn't get alot of stuff because you're on missions alot I guess so you probly don't get to restock alot."

"Thanks... but how did you know all that?" Naruto asked.

"You's be surprised. Now eat damn it! Your going to be late!" I thought my last words over. Oh God! It was like I was becoming his mother or something!

"Right!" he slowly slurped his noodles. I guess they were hot or something because I never seen anyone eat that slow. Man this was like watching re-runs. When he finished he grabbed his outfit from the top of his dresser then ran into the bathroom. He came out and ran to his night stand. Man... it was like I became invisable.

Naruto pulled out his Headband and tied it around his head. He ran to the door and looked back at be, "See ya, Kitten! And I have a extra key in the pocket under the mat."

When the door closted behind him I heard someone scream, "Okay! I'm going to complete todays missions and become the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!"

Wow... That was a little different. I walked over to his fridge and swung it open, "AHH!!!!" I cloved my nose imeadiatly, '_How could he not notice this horrible stench?!_' I went around and tried to find the garbage can. I found in in a cabnit under the sink to find it full, "GROSS!!!" I closed the cabnit then fell back to meditate, '_Where's the dumpster???_' I soon found it in the allyway next to the building. I opened the cabnit again and covered my nose again, "Gross!!!" I pulled the bag out of the bin and spotted grabage bags behind it. I made a note of that and went to throw the trash away. I came back and pulled out two garbage bags. One for the bin and one for everything in the fridge.

I walked over and swung the fridge door open again. Damn it! How can anyone _not_ smell that? A list of the following was thrown away: fruits, a few vegtables, lunch meats, cheese, milk, other dariy products, and milloins of left overs. When I was finally done there was only a container of orange juice left. I sighed. This was only half of the problem.

I walked out and threw away the newly filled bag then walked back in again. I swung open all of the cabnits in the kitchen part of the room. Two cabnits was for dishes but the rest were filled with can foods, ramen and... food spoils. I was quick to throw away everything that looked bad and made notes on evrything that was thrown away for what I may buy when I when out. I threw away the new garbage and fought the eurge to puke.

When I got back into the kitchen I opened the small broom closet nest to the fridge. Of course. Empty. I now new everything I was going to buy. I walked to my bag and pulled out my wallet and made sure I had reasonalbe amount of money to shop with. I walked out and flipped up a corner of the door mat and looked at it. Juat like Naruto said there was a little pocket, the fabric taking the form of a key that must of been inside. I threw down the mat and walked toward the main roads.

I wandered the streets for a while. They weren't as crowded as before. I wonder what day it is. I spoted what looked like a grocery store by the things it displayed in its windows. I pushed open the glass doors and looked inside. It was like the weird markets in the other world. Bunches of little stands and fridges but you could tell every little section was their own little buissness. Hmm... what to buy first?

I grabbed a basket and filled it carefully. I had to buy like every three minutes because I needed different things from each stand. Soon I had: oranges, apples, a quart of milk, butter, cheeder cheese, turky brest, crackers, a pound of rice, bread, flower, salt, pepper, cereal, some dish rags and towals, and this weird mop/broom. I liked the broom thingy the best. It had two heads, a spounge mop and a broom and then the handle came in parts that could be asembled and reasembled. I then disided I should buy a dish soup and sponges because I was sure I saw the sink full of dishes before I left.

Walking home with paper bags I prepared for what was soon to come. I arived outside Naruto's door and placed the bags on the ground and flipped up a corner of the mat. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door then put the key back. I walked inside.

First I put the stuff that needed to be refridgerated away. Then I washed the dished and put them away. I walked over to the fridge and move all the stuff off one shelf. I wash the shelf in the sink and repeated the process with the rest then proceded to the drawers. When the fridge was finally done, I fill the sink half way with warm soupy water and grabbed one of the wash cloths I bought. I got it wet and washed of part of the conter then rinsed it out and repeated with the rest of the conter that did the shelfs in the cabnits.

When all of that was done I put the rest of the food away and swept the floor and swept the dust onto a peice of paper then mopped with the water still in the sink. I finshed and put the broom/mop in the broom closet then drained the sink. I washed away the suds away then rejoiced.

"YES!!! Kitchen done! Now..." looked around, "Forget that! Place smells better anyway!" I took a quick shower and redressed into a crimson top that ended above the abdomen, black and red wrist warmers, a black pair of shorts, and a red belt.

I walked out and fastened the chakra pole to my belt then tied the kunii pouch to my leg. I wasn't ready yet though. I walked over to my back and pulled out... a bag. This one also a backpack but alot lighter and less durable. I put my sketch pad and drawing supplise in. Man... my main bag is _way _conveinent with the way I pack. I put my wallet in my pocket my put the bag over my sholder, put on my shoes and walked out.

Man, I can't believe anyone could let there place become such a dump! I convinced myself I'd never offer to help someone clean their place again.

I ran down the road to the training grounds. Man, what time was it anyway? It probly took me hours to clean Naruto's apartment for him. Speaking of Naruto, there he is right now.

I ran up to him, "Hey Naruto!!!"

"Huh? Oh! Hey Kitten!!!"

"Kitten?"

"_Tora..._"

I looked at the people behind Naruto, "Hmm? Oh! Hi Pinky! Hi Emo!"

"Pinky? Oh! I'm sorry. My names Sakura," Damn it. I already knew her name. She didn't have to tell me! "And your... Kitten? Wait... what did Sasuke call you?"

"Her name is Tora Mizubara. And don't trust anything she says Sakura," Saskue said coldly.

"What the hell Sasuke?! What do you have against Kitten?" Naruto yelled in my deffence.

"Yeah? What have I ever done to you, Emo? In fact, ask yourself what you've done to me!" I yelled angerily. I had completely forgotten that I was going to yell at Naruto about the mess I had just worked all day to cleen up.

"Oh? Is that Kitten?" said a voice, "Hey! I'm guessing you met the rest of my group, right?"

"You mean Pinky over there?" I pointed, "Yeah. She just introduced herself. Sakura right?"

"Yep! Thats me!" Sakura said proudly.

"Wow Kakashi. Minus Emo boy and your team would be awsome."

"Emo boy? Is that Sasuke? There is nothing wrong with Sasuke!!!" Sakura yelled at me.

"Yes there is," I prepared my comback, "He's a emotional reck, as it Emo. Though you can't blame him for it... was probly dropped on his head when he was a baby," I stuck out my tong at him.

"Oh well... I got to organize the files for this mission guys!" Kakashi said. He disappeared with out a word of good bye.

I placed a hand on my chakra stick, "Grr..."

"Oh? And what are you going to do? Fight me? With what?" Sasuke asked calmly.

I just shruged, "Nah. Why should I go all put of my way to fight someone so far below me?"

"Okay can you stop? Your going to get Sasuke mad..." Sakura pleaded.

"That's right! You don't want to fight Sasuke. He's had more training then you!" Naruto said.

"Of course he's had more training then me! Mr. _Avenger_..." I mocked.

"Avenger? You mean his clan?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke disappeared before I could say anything. Damn. I looked foreward to at the street corner, "Is that a one foot tall, brick wall?" I pointed at the odd bricks, knowing what the realy were. Sakura ignored me and Naruto glanced at it one. The wall or whatever it was came up behind Naruto. Naruto glanced at it once then started running around like crazy.

Naruto stopped and turned around, "That's the worst discice ever! There's no such thing as square rocks! Believe it!"

"You saw through my discise, eh? Your pretty slick boss!" I rolled my eyes. Smoke appeared and faded to realive three kids coughing on the ground, "I think we used too much gun powder guys," Oh great! Re-runs!

They went through intros and all the while I curse over the fact I was there. I'd stick around till the sand people came. That was a re-run I wouldn't mind watching. They got to the part when they pissed off Sakura while a blond girl and a hooded boy. The kids and Naruto ran away from Sakura then Konohamaru bumped into Kankuro. Finally...

I unclipped my chakra stick from my belt then hopped onto the fence and waited. I just wanted to make sure no one got because after my medelling with Saskue, he might not come back.

I sat in a feline-like possition and watched as Konohamaru was picked off the ground by his scarf. Naruto did alot of failed attempts and I sighed, "THAT'S SO LOW!!!! Using chakra strings to help you beat on deffenceless kids! I do admit it can be call resourceful at timesbut no, this is lame!"

Kankuro, with Konohamaru still raised off the ground, stared at me, "When did you get there?And what would you know about it?" juat then there was the sound of something cutting through the air. Kankuro dropped Konohamaru to the ground and everyone turned to see Sasuke.

I watched as Konohamaru said something that was hit to the ego for Naruto then I hopped down. Well, Sasuke came which ment I didn't have to do anything. I stared at another blanch of the tree Sasuke was in as sand started to gather. No one seemes to notice except me because I knew it was going to happen.

I watch as Gaara appeared. He was staring right into my eyes. Gee... I hope that my emotions weren't that easily read by my eyes. Maybe he just found it suspisious I was looking right at him when he appeared.

Kankuro was glaring at Sasuke when he must of noticed Gaara on the next branch. I took off my back pack and pulled out my sketch pad. I scetched Gaara as fast as possible before he left. Little grains of sand caught the light as they floated around him.

"Kankuro. That's enough," Gaara disappeared while I was drawing on the gourd behind him. Ow well... I had enough to finish.

"Hey! What's your name?" I searched the ground to see the sand sibling were already walking away. I started on putting details on Gaara and sketch the brach he was... uh... standing on.

"Who me? I'm Temari and-"

"No. Not you. Him," Sashue pointed, "The one with the gourd on his back."

"I'm Gaara. Gaara of the Desert. I'm quite interested in you too," Gaara turned around to glare at Saskue, "Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"OH GREAT! Emo party!" I yelled and stopped moving my pencil. Not that Gaara was really a emo in my oppinoin but seriously...

Both Sasuke and Gaara glared at me. What's wrong with them? I was just being honest.

I started adding finishing touches to my drawing as they started walking away again. I walked over to Naruto and showed him, "What do you think?"

"Wow... That's really good! Believe it!" Naruto said.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Oh? No one ever said my drawing were worth anything before..."

"But it's awsome! What else do you have?"

Sakura took the kids... somewhere. Sasuke came over and stared at the picture I made of Gaara, "You found the time to draw him?"

"What? I like drawing!" I held the book so they wouldn't see the pages then flipped to a page with team seven on it. I presented it to the, "_SEE?!?!_"

"Wow. That's awsome Kitten! When did you find the time to make it?" asked Naruto, "And you even have Kakashi's scar!"

I stared at the picture. Fuck. I foregot that I drew Kakashi with his sharingan, "How'd you know Kakashi had the sharingan?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"He's the Copy-Cat Ninja! Of course I know of it!" I covered.

"And the scar?" he added.

"I like adding scars to some of my drawings. Got a problem with it?"

"Hey do you have anymore awsome drawings?" Naruto asked.

I flipped the page to show a drawing of Naruto beating on Sasuke. How convenent I drew this after my team seven drawing.

"What the hell?!" "Hahaha!!! You got it perfect! Believe it!!!!"

"I'm awsome aren't I?"


	7. Start of the Chunin Exams

A/N: This is all I could write XD

Start of the Chunin Exams

Okay. I have to admit I am getting a bit homesick. If there was just someone one that I actually knew in person instead of from watching TV maybe it'd be better…

I turned my head to look in a particular tree. I glared at who was in it… Sound ninja. Damn. I almost forgot… this exam had so much crap in it.

I couldn't tell because of the distance but I think one of them is staring. The bandages around his mouth moved and suddenly the other two gave me looks too. I stuck out my tong. I seemed to do a lot of that lately…

I was pretty sure they were glaring at me now. I began walking back to Naruto's apartment while Sasuke and Naruto bickered.

I finally got there and opened the door and went in. I took out some of the rice I bought and put it in a sauce pan. I put in some water and put it o the stove and waited. When that was done I put it in a frying pan. I added some butter and some of the chicken I bought. I pulled out a spatula and pushed it around a bit then brought the other pan to the sink and washed it. The food seemed done so I place the pan on another burner and turned off the other one.

I made myself a plate and pulled out some chopsticks. I knew where everything was in the kitchen because I had cleaned it.

When Naruto walked in I was half done with my first plate, "Hmm… What smells so good?"

I stared at him. Oh great! Now I was never going to get a second plate! "Over on the stove… It's rice with some chicken…"

"I didn't know I had anything to make that…"

"You didn't. I volunteered to restock your food remember? I even ended up cleaning…"

"Really?" he stared to sniff the air, "Oh! Wow! Thanks a lot! Believe it!"

I sighed, "Well don't stand there yapping for the rest of the day!" I clicked my chopsticks together, "Make yourself a plate and eat!"

I finished my food while Naruto devoured the rest. Then there was a ring… They have phones here?!?!

Naruto ran to the phone and picked it up, "HELLO-!!!!… At the bridge tomorrow? Why?… Can't you tell me now?… At eight? Sure!… Bye Kakashi sensei!" Naruto smacked the phone onto the receiver, "I'm going to-"

"I heard…" I said cutting him off. I finished the rest of the dishes and put them away.

"Oh? Okay…"

I got up and walked toward the door, "I think I'm going to practice for a while…" I made sure my chakra stick was on my belt.

"Oh wait! I'll come with you! Believe it!"

-----

After Naruto dragged me to the training grounds I began kicking the log again with incredible force.

"WOW!!! It looks like you're about to brake it in half! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

I stopped and thought about it. My strength had really increase when I got here. I looked back at him, "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Well what are you going to do while you're here? Aren't you going to train?" I asked.

He looked and me, "Right! Uh…"

I gave him a questioning look, "Well?"

He began to run around. I guess he was doing laps or something…

I unclipped my chakra stick and grabbed it. I focused and it began to grow.

Naruto stopped and stared, "Whoa… How'd you do that?"

It took a while for me to respond because I had to stabilize my chakra flow. I finally looked at him, "Do you want to spar? A friendly match?"

Naruto stared at me then pulled out a kunai, "Your on! Believe it!"

We fought for a while. This was great because I could finally see how good I could do in combat.

I focused chakra to my feet . I jumped into the air then twirled the pole above my head while I came towards Naruto. He blocked my attack with his kunai. He held me up with his weapon then tried to punch me but I grabbed his hand and threw my weapon into the air then tried to kick him. I hit Naruto in the side and he went flying back into a tree. I didn't know I could hit so hard! He got up and charged at me and I caught my stick with one hand. I focused on the stick to re-stabilize it from the fact that I broke contact with it when I threw it into the air.

Naruto was still charging at me when he threw his kunai at me. I hit it back toward him with my stick and he jumped to the side to dodge.

"Wow Kitten! Your pretty good! How many times have you fought before?" Naruto asked me.

"I never been in a real battle of any kind before…" I said truthfully. I was always on vacation during the tournaments and when I got to fight in class, Sensei had all these rules so I wouldn't hurt anyone…

"You're lying! Believe it!" he gawked when I was no longer there.

"The fight ain't over yet Naruto! Don't underestimate your opponent!" I was about to swing at him but he hopped forward and grabbed he kunai that he dodged before.

I stared at him for a but then flipped backwards, then twirled my pole behind me then to the side then I held it out in my fighting stance.

Suddenly he did a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I swung my pole desperately at the rain of Naruto's that came at me, "No fair! I don't know any jutsu!" but it probly didn't mater anyway. I was doing a good job keeping them away anyhow. I tried to focus on them like meditating with your eyes open. Now which one is the real one? For some reason, when I looked at them with my mind there were a lot of hem that were back see through figures, but with my eyes I could see perfectly that they ere colored. With my mind, I tried to find the real one while still swapping clones away.

"There!"

I focused chakra to my then jumped while pushing up dirt while I did. I stared at the one Naruto that had color in my mind and headed toward him. Bunches of the clones jumped at me but I swapped them away. The rest got into fighting stances including the real one.

I finally got close enough to swing at him. I hit him and a bunch of the Naruto disappeared, but not all of them.

"I was right?" I couldn't believe myself.

Naruto got up and looked at me, "How'd you know I was the real one?"

"I don't know," I sighed. I began to charge at him while hitting away the remaining clones that came at me. It was like I could see them with out looking. I tried to do that one thing that I did before. I focused chakra around the stick and swung it at him while releasing it. I large gust made me fall backwards as I tried to keep him in my sight. Naruto jumped out of the way and a tree behind him fell over.

I stopped and gaped at it, "Okay then… Uh?"

"Wow Kitten! How'd you do that? Are you trying to kill me?" Naruto yelled.

I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously, "Heh heh… Sorry Naruto."

He continued to stare at me and I bit my lower lip. Why the hell did I do that?

"So do you know how to use any other techniques?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head, "No. I just bought this weapon yesterday and finally figured out how to do that while I was fighting you…"

Naruto stared at me and I just shrugged, "Well you have to meet your sensei tomorrow right?"

"OH YEAH!!!" he ran off leaving me behind. I sighed and followed.

-----

I took a shower before bed. After I chatted with Naruto and reminded him to turn on his alarm clock, again. I listened to a few songs on my PSP and then fell asleep when I was done

The next morning I woke up before the alarm. It was still dark out so I meditated. I pushed the blanket off me then sat up. I realized that when I meditated I became very aware of the things around me. I wonder if that could ever come to my advantage in battle.

I wondered around the leaf village looking for who knows what. I couldn't touch anything or say anything of course. So I just looked about and wondered around. Then there was a noise.

I was back in Naruto's place and the annoying alarm was going off. Naruto smacked the snooze button and slept on. What the hell? Now we all know why he slept in…

I picked my shoe off the ground and threw it at him. It hit his side and he immediately flung up into a sitting position holding his arms in a defensive with his eyes still closed.

"No sleeping in. You've got thirty minutes to meet Kakashi… he's probly going to be late through…"

Naruto eyes snapped open as he prepared ramen and got ready for the day. I got dressed and washed up while he was eating. I changed into the same stuff and yesterday because Naruto put everything in the wash last night. I walked over to my backpack and took out my wallet then threw on the bag with m art stuff. I made sure I had my weapons then walked to the door.

"I'm going out. No sense in me staying anyways…"

He said something with a mouth full of noodles and I took it as a 'bye'. I stepped out side and walked down the street. What would I do today? Today all of the Ninja from other villages were arriving to go to the exam, so any ideas of exploring the forests outside the village was a no-no.

I decided on browsing the shops again. It was still a bit early so no one was out. I fond a shop that was loaded wit scrolls. I didn't want to chance reading porn or something but the sign in the window made me thing otherwise.

'LEARN THE ARTS OF NINJA. AVALIBLE IN OVER 25 LANGUAGES WITH OVER 1,000's OF DIFFERENT JUTSU.'

There were also other signs but that was the only one that mattered. I walked into the store.

"Hello young ninja! How may I help you today?" A middle-aged man asked me the minute I walked in.

"Well I'm not a Ninja but I was wondering if you had anything in English," I stated.

"Of course. It's our third favorite language! Now do you want to rent or buy?"

"Uh… can I see your selection?"

"Of course! Over there!" he pointed at a section with a sigh above it labeled 'ENGISH'.

I walked over to see every individual scroll labeled.

Water Jutsu, Fire Jutsu, Wind Jutsu, Earth Jutsu, Electric Jutsu, Tii Jutsu, Gen Jutsu, Shadow Jutsu, Ninja Arts, and Healing Jutsu. All the jutsu scrolls had levels or versions after the main part of the label. There were also ones called: Hand signs, Chakra control, Chakra Strings, and historical things two.

I picked out a Water Jutsu levels one and two, Wind Jutsu level one, Gen Jutsu level one, Ninja Nations, Healing Jutsu level one Hand Signs, and Ninja Arts. "…Eight. Okay… I think I'm set. Hey Mister!"

"Wow. That's a lot you're getting there. Now, buy or rent?" he asked me.

"How much to buy?"

He rung them all up and I paid gladly. I placed them all in my bag and headed for the training grounds. First I looked at hand signs. The scroll wasn't that long and had pictures and signs of what each one looked like, what they are use for, and what each meant.

I memorized the hand signs then picked out the Ninja arts scroll.

**Transformation Jutsu**

Seals Used: Tiger(Tora) 

Then it went on about how to perform the Jutsu and everything. I practiced on it for a while till I was sure I had it down. Next… 

**Replacement Jutsu**

I practiced that one to the best that I could. Soon after about three hours of training I had learned about six jutsu from each scroll, basic healing techniques, some ways to control chakra, and how to release Gen Jutsu.

I took a brake and sighed. I had accomplished a lot in little time. I deserved a break. I put all the scrolls in my bag and sighed. What was the point in this anyway? I didn't see one.

"Tora."

"There's only one person that calls me that…" I turned my head to look at Sasuke, "So… Are you going in the Chunin Exams?"

"Of course," he said.

Just then a rain ninja attacked Sasuke. That was of course Iruika but I wasn't going to say anything…

Sasuke jumped off and I took note that there was suddenly a dense fog. Before Iruika jumped after Sasuke I thanked him.

"Thanks for chasing emo boy off!" I yelled happily.

He stared at me weirdly then followed his target. I began walking away when the _same _Ninja came rushing through holding a girl. I stared as Naruto then rushed past. I ran behind him and caught up and started questioning him.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked even though I knew.

Naruto growled first then replied, "That guy up there took Moegi!"

"Well then get him!" I sped up so I was getting in front of him. Naruto then dashed past me and I sped up even more to keep up.

When we finally got there the Man had tied the girl up. I stayed on a tree branch behind and watched. Iruika asked for the 'Forbidden Scroll of Sealing' and Naruto rejected many times. Then I saw something behind the tree… When the heck did Naruto do a Shadow Clone Jutsu?

The girl was replaced with a dummy.

"Don't you care what happens to this girl?" Iruika asked.

"I could care less about what's going to happen to a bundle of hay!"

I don't exactly know how it happened but suddenly Iruika was under a net. Moegi praised Naruto for a bit and. Udon and Konahamaru got there and suddenly they left, forgetting I was there.

"So what is your relation to Naruto?"

I turned around to she the _rain_ ninja in the tree behind me, "We're friends I guess… Why?" he disappeared right after I said that, "Oh! How polite!"


	8. What Have I Gotten Into?

A/N: OMG!!!! New boring chapter!

What Have I Gotten Into?

I got up early then looked around. Today was the first day of the Chunin exam. It was early so I thought I'd cook breakfast for Naruto. Cheese covered eggs, toast, orange and apple slices, and a milk. I looked at the clock. Naruto had 45 minutes till he had to leave.

I threw a wooden spoon at his head with perfect aim, "Wake up!" I already was eating from my own share of food.

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head, "Whoa… What's that smell?"

"Breakfast," I said. He probly wasn't used to waking up with food all ready for him since he was a orphan.

"Food? OH! Thanks a lot Kitten!" Naruto quickly got out of bed and got a plate ready in record time.

I watched him eat quickly, "Slow down. You're gonna cho-" I stopped when I saw him have a coughing fit and hit his chest rapidly, "Never mind."

I got up and started patting his back. Soon he swallowed and gasped. He tuned around and smiled at me, "Thanks!"

I shrugged ate finished my food. While he ate a little slower, but not much slower, I went and changed. I changed into my only black hoodie, I left it unzipped so it showed the baby-blue shirt I wore underneath that stopped above my abdomen. Then I had white shorts and my ninja shoes. I wore my red belt and got my weapons. I quickly brushed out my hair and walked out of the bathroom as Naruto rushed in. The door slammed and I heard yelling inside.

"YEAH!!! Today is the first day of the Chunin Exams! Believe it!"

I shook my head then looked at the table to see all the food gone. I sighed and started cleaning the dishes. I was really feeling like a mother or something…

Naruto came out of the bathroom tying his headband. He rushed out of the apartment without a word of god bye and I sighed while I finished the dishes. I then got my bag with the sketch pad and my wallet then walked out. I looked around for something to do. I saw Naruto was still walking down the street so I decided I'd watch as much of the Exam as possible. I walked slowly after him then ran to catch up.

"Hey Naruto! Wait up!" he turned around and looked at me. I caught up.

"Good luck! 'Kay? But do you mind if I tag along till you get there? I have nothing else to do…"

"Sure Kitten. I going to pass this! Believe it!" Naruto said.

I nodded, "So do you know who's going to be there?"

Naruto suddenly wore a expression like her was deep in thought, "Well those sand guy, Sasuke, and hopefully Sakura…"

"The Chunin exams will have more then that," I paused when he gave me a questioning look, "Well every ninja nation is sending in Genin for the exam. There will be hundreds of them. And they'll have tests of knowledge, survival, and strength. Not to mention the eliminations rounds If they think there are too many candidates left after one of the exams. Heh… sounds exciting don't it? Makes me wish I were a ninja since I have to miss out on all the fun. You may even end up dead…"

Naruto gave me a 'Gotta stay calm' look, "Wow… it's going to be harder then I thought."

"Oh! Don't worry Naruto. The first exam probly won't be that hard. Probly some sort of written test."

"Did you say written?"

"Yep. And they'll probly have millions of rules that make you want to drill your own brains out. But don't worry. If there _is_ a written test, the true purpose is probly knowledge gathering. The problems will probly be extremely hard and challenging with all these-"

"OH MAN!!!!!!" Naruto said.

I growled, "Wait there's more to it," he looked at me with new hope, "It's really just a way of demanding a way of gathering knowledge and information in tough situations. They'll probly have ways of trying to catch you cheating, you just got to make sure you don't get caught."

"I don't get it…"

"A ninja _needs_ to know his surroundings, AND know how to gather information on the enemy with out getting without getting caught. And not any information, good information. Here's a example,

"You're planning a attack on the enemy to get a scroll. You have information that the security is down one night. But your source is unreliable and instead you walk into a trap.

"Get it? Wrong information is just as bad as no information at all," I said finishing.

"Oh!" Naruto setting his fist into his hand, "Wow Kitten. You're smart."

I beamed with pride. Man, medaling is fun.

We walked to a building and Naruto smiled at me, "This is the place. See you later Kitten."

"See ya!" he ran up to his group and they walked up the stairs.

He walks inside and I perform the transparency jutsu I learned from my scrolls. It's just like being invisible, I have it perfect. You can't even make out my shape. I went up the stair then waited for someone to open the door. A group of ninja open the door and I sneak through before it closes.

I wandered around finally found group seven.

"Hey you! what's you name?" Neji asked.

"I'm not obliged to answer," Sasuke said.

"What's that?" Neji asked. Turned his head then and stared right at me. Gah! Right at me! I thought I was invisible or whatever. He doesn't even have his Byakugan activated and he's still one to be feared. He looked back at Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands and dragged them away. That was a sight…

"Hey! Let's go!" Sakura yelled.

"Alright! Do pull me!" Sasuke said trying to keep calm.

I quietly followed behind.

I don't really get what happened next but suddenly we were in a room and there was a green dork that I knew was named Lee who was yelling at Sasuke.

Everyone had their own reaction. Naruto sighed, Sakura shrieked and Sasuke… Sasuke did nothing till he finally turned his head.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to fight. Right here. Right now," Lee said.

"You want to fight me huh?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Lee hopped down, "My name is Rock Lee. You said is was common curtsy for a challenger to give his own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha

I don't get what happened next. There was a bit more talking then bunches of hearts went flying at Sakura. She dodged then all and yelled at Lee. Just how did Lee get all those hearts to go in the air?

Suddenly Naruto charged at him. Lee redirected Naruto's punch and sent him toward the floor. Naruto tried to get back with a kick but Lee did his own kick and sent him whirling away.

"Whoa…" I said quietly. Suddenly Sasuke looked right at me. By the look of it he couldn't see me but suddenly everyone else turned heads to see.

"Sasuke… what are you looking at?" Sakura asked.

I saw him activate his sharingan. Shit. I'm dead.

"You've been there the whole time?" he asked.

I resealed, "Just testing a new technique. I guess I haven't got it down."

"I thought you said you didn't know any jutsu."  
"Well, I was training!"

"Since yesterday?"

I pulled down my eyelids and stuck out my tong, "HUMP!!!!!"

"Hi Kitten!" Sakura called, "How'd you get in here?"

I ignored her as I mocked Sasuke with millions of silly faces.

"I'll kill you," Sasuke growled.

"_I'll kill you,_" I mimicked him.

"Uh?" Lee questioned.

"Oh Yeah," I said, "You two were about to fight right? I'll go smack Naruto till he wakes up while you do that."

"You go ahead and do that…" Sasuke then face Lee while I did exactly what I said. Smacked Naruto.

My fist came strait down his head, "Wake up Naruto!"

"Gah!" he grabbed the place where I punched him.

"Are you ready to fight Sasuke?" Lee asked.

"Sasuke, we have no time. We have to sign in less then a half hour," Sakura protested.

"Don't worry Sakura," I said, "This guy will kick Sasuke's ass then you can be on your way."

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Well it's obvious he's probly trying to get you to expose your technique," I said, "You'll be totally stuck up and charge at him because you think being in the Uchiha clan is enough to let you win."

"HEY!!!!" Sakura growled, "Don't you dare talk about Sasuke that way!!!"

"Well, it's my honest opinion," I said, "I'm just sharing it."

"It is a good observation though," Lee said, "You," he pointed at me, "Who are you?"

I pointed at myself in question and he nodded, "I'm Tora Mizubara! But my nick name is Kitten."

"Well Tora," Lee asked, "Are you a ninja?"

Oh Shit! I knew that tone of voice. He's thinking of challenging me but he's supposed to fight Sasuke… I wonder if this is bad, "Well I know how to fight but no. I'm not a ninja. Now can you _please _kick Sasuke's ass."

"I'm thinking of changing opponents," Lee said.

"Wait! You challenged me remember?" Sasuke barked.

This was totally unplanned. "Fine. Then let's," Lee said getting into a fighting stance.

Sasuke charged at Lee and was about to punch when Lee vanished. It strained my eyes to follow his movement as he ran around the room and appeared above Sasuke and brought his foot down. Sasuke barely dodged but Lee sent another kick into his stomach. It was a lot harder then I saw in the show as Sasuke fell to the ground stunned.

"I win," Lee said.

I thought this was all about Lee testing his skills to see if he was ready to take on Neji. Apparently he changed his goal a bit.

He turned toward me, "Now I challenge you, Tora!"

"Uh…" I thought about it, "Okay. I'll accept your challenge. It'll be a friendly match!"

He smiled and disappeared. I stared then did a shadow clone jutsu to cover my back. Quickly I spotted him. He was traveling as quick as light. I disappeared as well and reappeared on the other end of the room as I watched Lee kick the hell out of my clone. It disappeared and he gasped as I ran toward him and kicked him from behind. He flew forward and stopped himself by pushing on the wall.

"Good move, but mine are better," Lee said.

I grabbed my chakra stick from my belt and forced it to extend while Lee charged at me. I forced myself to get ready as I got into a defensive position. He was just about to kick me but I swung at his Leg and he did a side flip to prevent impact with the floor.

"You're good," Lee said, "But I'm better!"

"Kitten! Hang in there!" Naruto yelled.

I was about to reply but I remembered I was in a battle. Suddenly I was kicked into the air. Lee appeared behind me with his bandages loose. SHIT! What the hell?

I elbowed him and he clutched himself in surprise. I then reached into my pockets I pulled out a bunch of kunai and pinned his bandages to the floor and walls. We were heading back toward the ground and I twirled around in kicked him in the side while still in the air. I landed on my feet as Lee hit the ground.

"You are very good," Lee said.

I stood there trying to figure out how I got Lee to use that move on me and not Sasuke when my thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh no…" I heard Lee say under his breath. I turned around and saw him bowing in front of a large red turtle.

"Tora," I heard Sasuke hiss my name. It was obvious that he was mad I held my own against Lee when he got beaten in one move. Wait… I held my own against Lee?!

"You- You were watching us the whole time?" Lee suddenly asked.

"Of course! That jutsu is forbidden. You know that!" the turtle yelled.

I went over to Naruto and his group, "Did you see that? I almost got my ass kicked!!!" I said it with no shame.

"Why is bushy brow talking to a turtle?" Naruto asked.

"Because the turtle's probly a ninja," I said.

"Turtles can be ninja," they said in unison.

"It's just my observation but there's a band around his neck right?" I said and they all looked back at the turtle.

"YOU'RE A DISCRACE!!!!"

Turning around now, we all see the turtle still talking to Lee, "You think you'll get away with a bunch of lame excuses like that? A shinobi never reveals his techniques unless it's absolutely necessary! It's such a basic rule! You should know it by now."

"Forgive me, sir," Lee said.

"Are you ready to face the consequences?"

Lee nodded and suddenly smoke filled the room. It cleared reviling, oh crap.

"Hey! What's shaking everybody? Life treating you good?" Gai yelled out.

I heard the three next to me shriek.

"Hi Lee," he smiled and his teeth immediately glimmered when the light reached them. Odd.

"Too weird," Sakura said.

"So that's where he gets it from! Same soup bowl haircut, and even bushier eyebrows!" Naruto yelled.

I now was back to drawing in my sketch pad. I slightly tined out what was going on around me.

"HEY!!! DO NOT INSULT GAI-SENSEI!!!!! HE'S ONE OF THE GREATEST ME IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!!!!" Lee shouted.

"EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING HIS GREATNESS!!!! I WAS TO BUSY WATCHING HIM CRAWL OUT FROM UNDERNEITH A TURTLE!!!!" Naruto yelled back.

"He did not crawl out!" Lee said.

"Give it a rest Lee," Gai said.

"Yes sir…"

"Now for your punishment!!!! AHH!!! You little fool!" Gai punched Lee in the face.

Everyone shrieked, again.

Gai walked over and bowed on one knee, "I'm sorry Lee but it's for your own good…"

"Sen- Sensei," Lee said. Now you could practically see a sunset behind them.

"Oh Lee," Gai said.

"Sensei," they said in tears, "I am… so sorry!"

"Alright. It's over. You don't have to say anymore…"

"SENSEI!!!" Okay… they're hugging…

"It's okay! It was only your face!" Gai said.

"I-I'm sorry sensei," OMG. Serious yaoi!

"You're to old to be called a boy and not yet a man," Gai said.

"You are so good to me, Gai-sensei," Lee said.

Okay, I need a barf bag…

"Now, give me a hundred laps around the practice field! Show me what you got!"

"Yes sir! No problem!"

"Run into the setting sun! Run and suffer! But don't mess up your hair."

"What about the Chunin exams?" Sakura asked, "There's no time for fooling around!"

"Eh? Oh right. I forgot about that," Gai said, "Lee you not only disobeyed the rule again but you disturbed the Chunin Exams. I think that wards a slightly more severe punishment. Don't you?"

"Yes Sir!" Lee said.

Gai struck a pose, "Let's say 500 laps! How dose that sound?"

"Outstanding sir!"

Gai stared at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, "Tell me! How is Kakashi-sensei?"

"Do you know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I know him?" Gai snickered a bit, "Well some say, he and I are arch rivals for all eternity."

"There's just no way!" Sakura and Naruto said.

"So how long have you know Kakashi?" I asked.

"Huh?" Gai suddenly looked at me, "I didn't see you there but that is a excellent question! Kakashi and I have know each other since childhood."

"Okay. Your student Lee is very talented by the way," I said, "You must be-"

I paused as Gai started to get all emotional, "Oh Lee! He is the best student I ever had!"

I smacked myself, "He don't have to get all emotional about it…" I looked at the others to see them glaring at me, "What?! I was telling the truth! He beat both of you and if the fight continued any longer he would of beat me."

"Actually that is not quite true," everyone looked at Lee, "If the fight would have continued I have the feeling you would have been the victor."

"Well we won't ever know until we have a rematch! How about after the exam we have another friendly match?!" I ask.

"Lee gladly excepts! Don't you Lee?" Gai said.

"Yes Kitten! I gladly except the challenge!" Lee asks. Okay, he called me Kitten… Is that good or bad?

Lee began re-bandaging his hand. I smiled and did a chakra sign as I prepared a jutsu, "Bye!" I vanished before anyone could respond. What the hell do I keep getting myself into?!


	9. Confession

A/N: Sorry but I'm going on a New Year vacation soon so I can't update. SORRY!!!****

Chapter 9: Confession 

I fully admit it. I no longer want to be here. I sit in another tree of the Leaf Village, miserable. I miss my family so much now. I bow my head and avoid blinking so I don't let the tears fall. I don't want to be here. There no family for comfort, no true friends. I can't except this as a realty. 

I guess I've been like this for about a hour and a half. Enough of this self pity!!! I'm just going to kick Orochimaru ass then find a way home… is that the best plan?

I guess I was broken out of my thoughts. Some one was next to me.

"Hello Kitten," Lee said, "It took a while for me to find you."

"Oh… right," the tears in my eyes suddenly drain, "We had a rematch right? How'd your exam go?"

"Yosh! It went great," Lee said.

"Maybe we should reschedule our rematch. You probly have another exam tomorrow and you don't know what to expect," I said, "You'll need energy."

"Perhaps you are right, or are you trying to avoid a match right now?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"A little of both," I said, "I sort of have a lot of planning to do…"

Lee looked at me, confused, "Planning for what?"

"Well… Orochimaru is in the village so I need to save this village," I paused, "By kicking his ass."

"That is not youthful language," Lee said, "And did you say Orochimaru? Who's he?"

I pulled down my eyelids and stuck my tong out as far as I could, "He's a evil snake man who looks like this," I made my facial features go back to normal so I could speak better, "He's as pale as a ghost and has a long snake tong, yellow eyes and black hair, BUT he can change his appearance and he wants to kill the Hokage and destroy the village of Konaha. His goal is ultimate power and since he couldn't get a man named Itachi Uchiha, who's pat of Akatsuki, he's going after Sasuke. You see, Orochimaru switches bodies to have immortality and is after the sharingan for his new body. He thinks if he learns every jutsu created it will give him true strength and that pretty much sums it all up. Oh wait… he's a Sannin, so he was once trained by the third Hokage and applied for forth but didn't get it and that's why he went berserk. You get all that?"

Lee stared at me, stunned, "H-h-he… t-truly s-sounds l-like a e-evil man," he stammered out.

"Oh yeah! And speaking of sound, he created the Sound Village," I said.

"Are you sure of that?" Lee asked.

I rolled my eyes, "For something this important I think I'd make sure my info was valid."

"Did you tell the Hokage?" Lee asked.

"Ya know? I probly should before he invades the village or something like that…" I pause, "Do you think I should tell Hokage-sama?"

"Well… what was your original plan?"

"I was going to watch Sasuke because I know that Orochimaru wants Sasuke, then I'd have to make sure nothing happens to Naruto and then I'd keep a eye on the Sand ninja because I think they might be allying with the Sound," I said.

"Kitten. It is very brave but I think the Hokage needs to be noted of this," Lee said.

And that is how I got dragged to the Hokage tower.

Lee knocked on the door.

"Come in," said the voice of a elderly man who was inside.

Lee opened the door still dragging me, "Honorable Hokage sir! This girl has information I think you have to hear!" Lee held up me arm and I'm sorry to say that I passed out at some point, "OH NO!!! Kitten wake up!" he shook me violently.

"I'M AWAKE!!! I'M AWAKE!!! GAHHH!!!!" I yelled as my head started to pound.

"Kitten! Tell the Hokage what you told me!" Lee demanded.

"What?!?!" I exclaimed.

"Is there anything of importance you needed to tell me?" the Hokage asked.

"NO!!! I mean… Yes! I mean… there's a lot," I said.

"Start by telling me who you are," he said.

"My name is Tora! I don't have a last name but I tell everyone it's Mizubara… I come from America and I don't know how I got to Konaha but I know what I must do and that is kill Orochimaru and make sure he doesn't kill you, or use the forbidden on Sasuke's body to get the sharingan and doesn't hurt Naruto!" I gasped for air because I said it all in one breath.

"Calm down," the man said and Lee sweat dropped, "Why not explain everything to me?"

I took a deep breath "OROCHIMARU IS BACK IN THE VILLAGE!!!"

The old man stood up and slammed his hand on the desk, "What?! How do you know this?!"

"Well… Orochimaru at first was part of Akatsuki, this group of criminals. He wanted Itachi for the sharingan because he was in Akatsuki too but Orochimaru realized Itachi was to strong to overcome so he came to the village for Sasuke!!!" I practically screamed the last part.

The Hokage's eyes widened, "Is there anything more?"

"Lots!" I said, "Orochimaru is the leader of the Sound village, he killed the Kazekage and is impersonating him, he going to use the Sound and Sand to ambush the Leaf! And if that happens the Leaf forces will weaken dramatically and you'll be open for attack!!!

"And don't blame the Sand because they're being tricked! Orochimaru plans on using Gaara because he's a junchuuriki with the power of the one tail Shukaku. It's not Gaara's fault but he's emotionally and mentally unstable and just wants the thrill of killing because he thinks it's his purpose because he was told he's a tool of war and is convinced he's not good enough to be human! Orochimaru also plans to kill you afterward!!!" I panted as I finished.

"How can I be sure that your not lying?" the Hokage asked.

"That's a good point…" I said and started pounding my head, "Come on!! Think! Think! I know! You could question the sound ninja… No wait… they won't give information easily… Anko!!! Yah!!! She has that mark from-"

"How do you know of that?!" The Hokage yelled and Lee and I flinched.

"Please don't question it," I said, "I didn't even want to tell you all this 'cause I didn't want anyone to get involved but you have this whole theory that the Leaf is like a whole family right?! Even if I'm not part of it you can't just immediately doubt me just because I can't completely prove what I say is true at the moment! I understand now what you say is true! This village is like a family and you help each other as one!!!"

"Alright.. You can stop," the Hokage said, "I guess I can send someone to check it out. Mean while, where do you live?"

Relief crossed my face then I laughed nervously, "I don't live in this Village so I've been staying with Naruto…"

"Okay," he said the gave me a serious look, "This is all a part of the Chunin exams, correct?"

"Very," I said, "I'm not exactly sure how but it does have a lot to do with the exams…"

"Do you have anything else to say?"

"Not that I can remember…" I said.

"Well you can move your stuff out of Naruto's apartment. I think I'm going to move you in somewhere where we have a closer watch on you," he said and started writing something on the millions of papers on his desk, "Lee, you can leave," the Hokage did some hand signs and two more ninja appeared.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?!" the said in unison.

He held out a piece of paper, "Take this girl to Naruto Uzumaki's to get her stuff and then to this address. Watch over her but don't make her feel like a prisoner. Tora I'll take care of everything from here."

"Yes sir!" they said.

The girl of the two came over, "Well come on!!!"

I shock my head and followed them out the door. We stopped at Naruto's, like said.

I walked through the door.

"Hey Kitten," Naruto said. Then the two came up behind me, "Who are they?"

"My '_guards_'," I said, "I guess I'm a suspect or something now," I said as I picked up my bag and packed the clothes that were on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I need to be watched now… Just making sure I'm not a enemy," I said, "See ya!" I walked out the door.

Naruto stared blankly. I closed the door and the ninja dragged me to a apartment complex. The apartment I'd be staying in was on two floors. The first floor which was actually on the third floor, had a kitchen, dining room, a bathroom, and a living room . Upstairs was two bedrooms and another bathroom. Everything was well furnished and the fridge a cabinets where stocked.

The Ninja's flowed me everywhere!!! It was irritating… in the end I sat on the couch and pulled out my PSP to play a racing game. Suddenly it was pulled out of my hands.

"Is it some type on game," one of the ninja said to the other.

"Usually things like this are expensive," the other said.

"AND IT WAS!!! Give. It. Back." I demanded.

They ignored be and I fumed. I punched the armchair of the loveseat I sat in and pouted. I pulled out some candy I had in reserve to have it taken to.

"What are these?" they asked, holding the objects they took.

"That one is like a mini computer," pointed at the PSP then moved my finger to the candy, "Those are rainbow nerds in a king size box. Can I have them back now?"

"What are these 'nerds'?"  
I smacked my head. It was going to be a long night.


	10. Start of the Second Exam

**A/N:** Iim back from my retarded vacation. So sorry I hadn't updated in so long!

**Chapter 10: Start of the Second Exams **

I guess my guards aren't that good because they're downstairs sleeping at this very moment. I was in one of my really, really, _really _big, new bedrooms. It had sky-blue painted walls, a _HUGE _California bed that had the sapphire curtains that go around, with dark blue blankets and light-blue sheets and pillows, two honey wood dressers on either side of the room, a full-view mirror, two wood, side-bed tables that each had one drawer, a black rose pattern on the wall, very light blue carpet and regular blue, nightclub lights on the walls and ceiling. There was one door that led to a walk-in closet and two windows with black curtains let the moon light pour into the room.

I stood there with a hand over my mouth. I felt like a Goth Princess with no tiara. I turned the lights on and they added a extra shade of blue to the room. I squealed like a stupid girl and turned them off before dropping my bag to the side and hopping on the enormous bed. I pulled the curtains closed and was in darkness. The bed was so soft, I had a hard time resisting jumping on it!

This would be a good time to test one of my new jutsu… I never thought I'd get to use it in darkness like this! I extended my hands as a round yellow light appeared in my hands. Yes… as lame as it may sound I was talking of a light jutsu. I just didn't know how effective it was. It was very bright and blinded me instantly. I released the jutsu and rubbed my eyes.

I started to meditate instead. Somehow I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day and I could see light hitting the outsides of the curtains. I pushed them apart to have the sun practically blind me. Why the fuck are sunrises and sunsets so bright in the damn amine?!

I walked downstairs to see the idiots still sleeping. I wonder what actions the Hokage has taken after what I told him.

The clock says it's only six thirty. I ate a apple for my breakfast then went to my room to grab a new change of clothes. I dug through my bag and settled on the black outfit I bought when I first got here. I made sure everything I wanted was in my bag and I had all my weapons then jumped out the window.

I headed to were the forest of death was. Today was the second exam and I have been training to be a part of it!

I get there and only one lady walks around on the outside of the fence. She has purple hair in a ponytail and a large ass coat. I hide behind a tree and watch as she dazes at the forest.

"You shouldn't hide from me unless you want to wide up dead!" she suddenly says.

I shriek. She was already aware of my presents!!

I wonder out from behind the tree until I'm in plain sight and nervously laugh, "So you knew I was there… that was fast."

"You're not even supposed to be here yet. Your sensei wasn't supposed to tell the location until ten minutes before the exam!" Anko hissed.

"Oh… you see," I wove my hands randomly in front of me, "I'm not in the exams. I'm not even a ninja!"

"Then what are you doing here?! This is a training ground!!" she yelled, "Not a playground for some little girl!"

"Hey! In your definition, I may just be a little girl but I have enough common sense to know where I should and shouldn't be!! Got that?!" I growled, "I'm sick of everyone telling me what I should be doing!"

Suddenly Anko smirked, "You're a pretty smart, big mouth idiot."

"I'll take that as a complement," I said.

"So what are you doing here kid?"

"Just thought the easiest way to find out who was left in the exams was the see myself. Is that okay?"

Anko gave me a questioning look, "Funny. You perfectly fit the description of a girl Hokage told me to look out for."

I pouted, "Did he say not to trust me?"

"No. He said to listen to whatever you say but watch you a little closely. So he must trust you a little."

"Really?" I thought about it, "That's good… I guess."

"I don't know if I'd trust you with all your crazy claims though, Tora," Anko said bluntly.

"At least you're honest. I wouldn't trust me either! I'm so devising! Always taking about me behind my back! Darn me!!" I shook my fist as if I was crazy, which I am!

"Okay…" Anko said.

"So when do the exams start?" I asked.

"Ninja taking part in the second exam are supposed to start showing up in about 45 minutes," Anko said, "Are you sure you're not a Ninja? You have weapons and everything."

"Well I took the time to learn how to fight but where I'm from there are no ninja so I couldn't be one," I said all 'a-matter-of-factly'.

"Is that so? The place you called America?" Anko asked, "Tell me about it."

"Um…" I though about it, "America is two continents, North America and South America then connected by Central America. People from all over the world immigrated there in hopes of better futures. But people normally moved to the United States which is in North America. I also lived in the United States with my family… Well there is a lot more to say about it but when you're trying to cover information on two continents it takes a while."

"Hmm… I see," Anko said.

I sat down against the tree that his previously hid behind and waited. Anko went back to looking over at the forest, something seemed to trouble her. I could make a guess. Hokage probably told her everything I said.

After a while, people started to show up. By then I had used a transparency jutsu and hid in one of the trees. I looked over at the sand siblings, _'I wonder if Gaara would freak out and kill anyone that hugged him…'_ I thought about experimenting then shook the thought away. I was of no use dead!

More and people came. Most of them I didn't even know. But I knew which ones were important. I can't fucking believe it though!

Really… I'm prepared to wake up at any moment now! So why don't I? I have given it thought and I'd really hate to wake up right in the middle of something! When I'm in the moment and kicking someone's ass? When I stop asking for it? Who knows?

Soon everyone was there … I think. Naruto was mimicking what ever Anko said. I didn't hear what they said because they were a little far off. Anko threw a kunai at Naruto. It went past the guy who I KNEW was Orochimaru. He was about to pick it up with that weird ass tong of his but I reacted quickly. I stretched my arm out and forces my energy into long strings and grabbed the knife. I guess I forgot to tell you that I found 'Chakra Strings' in one of the training scrolls I bought. I flung the knife back toward be but didn't catch it. Instead I let it hit the tree behind me. I still had my transparency jutsu on and didn't want to be completely discovered.

I didn't work to well because now everyone's eyes were searching my direction. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was looking directly at me. Orochimaru glared in my direction as well. Damn it.

Anko disappeared from her spot. Next she was sitting next to me.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Naruto's blood was on that blade! I don't trust anyone!" I whispered harshly.

Anko took the knife from the tree then tried to look at my face but failed. She hopped back to her place in front of the ninjas and continued with whatever it was she was saying.

Forms were handed out, sighed, and turned back in. I watched as the teams split up and went to the gates. I flowed Naruto's group. Sasuke seemed to notice because he always would glance back but never looked directly at me. I guess I wasn't quiet enough.

I only had to make sure Sasuke didn't get the curse mark. I could even steal the scroll from Orochimaru and kick his ass then give the scroll to squad seven!

I wandered off I undid the transparency jutsu. I made one shadow clone then I transformed into a crow as the other transformed into a dove. We flew over squad seven. Immediately Sasuke threw a star kunai at my clone. It 'poofed' and I squawked in terror and dove for the forest.


	11. You will die!

**A/N:**Hey… should I do a OC paring? What ya think? Sasuke, Naruto, or… well either those two or any other character… I'm not sure.

**Chapter 11:**** You will die!!**

I swear Sasuke has it out for me. Now in my normal form, I rub my head and scowled. I'd have to get him back… Oh yes… he'd pay.

I'm still close to the fence and came here team seven talking.

"Sasuke… why the heck did you kill that bird?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot. That bird disappeared as soon as I hit it. It wasn't a bird at all," Sasuke said.

Sakura gasped, "That's right! But then… it was most likely a person right?"

"Yeah… And I have a pretty good idea who…" Sasuke muttered.

I peeked out from the tree I was hiding behind. OH CRAP!! Sasuke had his sharingan activated and was looking right at me. I resisted the urge to growl then stick my tong out at him because I know he can see it, then he does the stupidest thing ever!! He smiles at me!! I know you probably don't think that's the worst thing ever but still… I was expecting him to be irritated.

"It's alright guys… lets go," he says. What's he trying to pull? He probably knows he's getting me pissed off…

I follow them behind the fence, staying hidden well behind the trees. Sasuke seems to always have this smile plastered on his face. Not one that says, 'I can win this' or 'This will be fun'… more like… well I'm not sure.

Soon the team was waiting behind gate 12. Naruto started talking to himself. I laugh to myself because I have the same problem. Sasuke's smile fades and he somehow is looking at me. Is he trying to tell me something?

A Jonin unlocked the door and looked at his watch. I prepared to run. The doors suddenly swing open. I watch the three walk in as Naruto yells something encouraging. They start going a little faster and start running. I let them get ahead then follow after them.

Soon they stop in a clearing after the hear someone scream. I hide in a tree with low branches. Sakura was expressing how she was worried, then Naruto tried to comfort her. Suddenly…

Naruto ran up to a tree, "Sorry but I got a… Ya know…"

Sakura suddenly hit him up top the head, and I muffle a laugh, "What is this? A kennel? Not in front of me ya don't! Find a bush or something!!"

I stay up in the tree. I figure they don't need me yet because I knew Sasuke would take care of the upcoming problem.

When Naruto comes back, Sasuke suddenly attacks him. I want to applaud but don't. The fake Naruto takes on his true appearance. Soon Naruto reappears and Sasuke chases off the other ninja.

They all sat in the clearing. I listen and watch…

"That proves that we can't just trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are…" Sasuke sad, "And not some imposter using a transformation jutsu."

Naruto nods.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Sakura asked.

"First…" Sasuke said.

I was thrown off. He wasn't using the original dialect from the show anymore.

"Tora! You can come out now," he said.

"Oh…" I yelled out, trying not to act surprised, "I knew that you knew I was there but I didn't think you'd give me away…" I jump down and join the three of them, "Hey. What's up?"

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! Who cares?" Naruto said, "Like they say, the more the merrier."

My smile grew.

"You are here to help us right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, very much so," I say.

"Okay… then we need a password, so we all know we are who we say we are," Sasuke said.

I smile, and decide to freak someone out, "Okay… how about we ask, 'When does a ninja strike?' and the response is, 'A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten in the stillness if the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike.'"

Sasuke's eyes widen, "How'd you…?"

My smile grew, "That's my secret," I look to Sakura and Naruto, "Did you get that?"

"Easy," Sakura says.

"…Isn't it supposed to be a pass_word_?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? It's easy!" Sakura said.

"Yeah… I got it. I got it."

Suddenly wind sliced through the area. I grabbed Naruto and dive into bushes. Sasuke and Sakura go the other way.

The wind was still strong. I whispered, "Ninja art- rooted limbs."

As you can imagine, my arms and legs rooted into the ground, except one arm that wrapped around Naruto like vines.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Shush!" I say.

The wind soon dies off.

"You two fan out into the woods. I'll take care of this," I hear someone say.

I make my other arm go back to normal and cover Naruto's mouth before he makes a comment.

"Shush!" I un-rooted my legs and waited for my body to return to normal, "Come on!"

I dragged Naruto into a scene where Sasuke and Sakura stared down another Naruto.

"What the?" Naruto said confused and angrily.

I glare at the fake Naruto, "Let's cut to through all the stupid talk. I didn't come all this way to chitchat, Orochimaru!" I point at him as I utter his name.

His stare narrows as he glares at me.

"What?" Sasuke said.

Orochimaru turns into another ninja, the grass ninja, "Yes, what?"

"Don't think you can fuck around with me you snake!" I yell. I pull out my chakra stick and remove the cap. I charge my chakra into it and it grows, "I'm gonna kill you!" I dive at him, but he blocks my attack with a kunai, "You can't have Itachi or Sasuke, cause I'm gonna kill you!"

Orochimaru smiles, "My, whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" I stab him in the heart, only to have him melt into a mud like substance. I swear that I hate him…

Suddenly snakes wrapped around me. I focus chakra through my limbs and into the little beasts, killing everyone that dared touch me.

I know that I might not be strong enough, but if I use my wits, I may have a chance at winning this.

A chance. That's all I needed.

"My, my… What a feisty little girl I have on my hands," the bastered said.

"I will kill you Orochimaru!!" I screamed, "If not today, then soon!"

"Heh heh…"

I had no idea were he was. I brought my hands up into a seal, "Ninja Art: Feline Transformation, Stage Zero!"

Instantly I had claws for fingernails and toenails. I whirled around, trying to focus on the area as I pulled out a kunai.

It was quiet. I heard a rustle in the leafs and threw my weapon at it. Immediately and snake came from the other direction and bit me on the shoulder. I tried to claw it away bit another hit me and pushed me to the ground. I was pinned and couldn't find a way to move.

I looked to see the group frozen, except for maybe Naruto who was trying to pry the snakes away from me.

"Uchiha!" I said and saw his eyes go to me, "Scared to die huh?"

He said nothing.

"Naruto. Leave me and guard the others,. They're too scared to defend themselves," I said quietly.

"But--"

"That makes you the strongest one here."

Something came a crossed Naruto's face as he nodded and pulled out a kunai. He went over and defended his team like asked.

"Good girl," came that voice, "Sacrificing yourself to save the others."

Orochimaru appeared at the other end of the clearing.

"Brave girl."

I remain quiet. "……Sasuke, how can you expect to face your brother if you're to scared to die now? If you're scared to die then you're scared to fight, and if you're scared to fight then you _will_ die."

I was looking at him now and I saw his eyes shrink.

"If you die, then you can't kill Itachi."

I know it worked. My brilliant plan. Sasuke suddenly snarled and grabbed Sakura and fled. Naruto quickly followed. And I focused chakra through me again into the snakes, killing them.

Half of my chakra gone, I faced Orochimaru. He looked at me, not too pleased.

"Not bad, huh?" I said.

"No it isn't," he took a few steps toward me, "But you'll have to do better."

I jump back and bring my hands back up into a seal, "Ninja art. Feline Transformation, Stage Three!"

My vision sharpened as my pupils narrowed into slits, my hearing became acute and my ears became a bit pointed, I felt my canines grow into fangs, my nose felt a little sensitive. I feel new strength in my limbs and my chakra replenishing itself.

"My, my," a sickening snicker, "I never seen this before. Show me girl, what else can you do?"

I hiss involuntarily. I dash forward, going completely on instinct. Thought was lost, a goal was found. Orochimaru would die now!!

I press my fingers together, my claws almost forming a blade. I aim for his heart, but he's gone.

I hiss, "You **SNAKE!!** _**Where are you?!**_"

"Little girl, seems I have no business here right now," said his voice.

I felt his presents leave. I hiss one last time, then use my ears to locate team seven. Jumping into the trees and chasing after them, scowling that I let Orochimaru get way.


End file.
